Beneath the Bleachers
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: A one-shot about Nick and Jeff talking about the future while making out beneath the McKinley bleachers, featuring Nick Duval and a member of the infamous skanks, and with cameos by Lauren Zizes, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce. McKinley AU, underage, rutting. Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling.


Nick whimpered as Jeff's tongue with its new edition locked into place slid down Nick's neck. Nick grabbed Jeff's ass with both hands and squeezed, pulling Jeff close so he could feel exactly what the conflicting sensations were doing to him.

"Mmm, I can't believe you actually got your tongue pierced," Nick moaned as the hot metal barbell blazed a trail down his chilled skin. "What did your folks say when they saw it?"

"Nothing," Jeff said, grabbing Nick's leather jacket and pushing him roughly back toward the bleachers. "Like I give a fuck what they think anyway."

Jeff latched onto the soft skin where Nick's neck met his shoulder and started sucking a dark mark. Nick giggled, trying to pull away, but Jeff held him tighter.

"So, they _haven't_ seen it yet is what you're saying." Nick squirmed, but Jeff sucked harder.

"Fuck, man," Jeff groaned, barely detaching from Nick's neck to talk. "You're breaking the rules. Can we quit talking about my parents? You're killing my boner."

Nick sighed, letting Jeff get back to work.

Nick and Jeff's make-out sessions beneath the bleachers were sacred – an hour of uninterrupted time during gym class where they could smoke and fuck without anyone interrupting. Nick ran with McKinley's notorious Skanks, and his girls looked out for him, keeping watch to make sure no other juvenile delinquents tried to impinge on the boys' private time. Nick and Jeff always repaid them generously with smokes, sometimes joints, and more often than not, a free show.

Since this was the only time they really got to spend alone, it came with specific rules. On top of the list: no talking about school or Jeff's homophobic asshole parents.

Their P. E. teacher, Coach Tanaka, knew better than to complain unless he really felt like fishing his precious Toyota Corolla out of the Auglaize River again.

Nick bit his lip. Jeff was hard, and so ready to go. Nick drooled at the thought of having his mouth wrapped around his boyfriend's cock, but there was more going on…so much more at stake. Jeff had started lashing out as his parents, rebelling in little ways to get their goat. Nick had to appreciate the clever ways he found to stand up for himself in the face of his parents' short-sightedness, but Nick also knew the consequences of riling them up too much would be dire.

"You know, Jeff," Nick started gently, "you're just giving your dad more ammo to send you off to that preppy private school they keep threatening you with."

Jeff didn't respond. He picked Nick up and laid him down on their blanket in the grass, kneeling on both sides of him, arms wrapped around him, moving hungry lips to Nick's collarbone.

"Jeff…honey…"

Jeff's fingers started lifting the end of Nick's shirt, and Nick almost lost the point he wanted to make.

"Jeff…Westerville's two hours away…"

Jeff lifted up off his boyfriend's body. He looked down into Nick's wide hazel eyes and open, caring face framed by brown hair, tinged at the tips with violet. He saw Nick's forlorn expression.

"I'll never see you if you go."

Jeff sighed, brushing an errant purple lock out of Nick's face.

"You know I wouldn't go," Jeff reassured him. "They can't _make_ me go."

Nick shifted his gaze past Jeff to the bleachers above him, focusing on the ribbed metal dotted with rust and dirt, trying not to break down into a fit of frustrated tears. He had never cried in front of Jeff and his girls, and he wasn't about to start now.

Jeff smirked down at his gorgeous boyfriend.

"You know, we could always run away," he suggested, kissing Nick's cheek gently, laying his body over him so Nick could feel how wanting he still was.

Nick huffed.

"Really?" he replied, his tone bitter and biting. "And where would we go?"

"Does it matter?" Jeff asked, slowly rutting against Nick, feeling the slight bulge of Nick's cock grow in his tight, indigo jeans with every slide. "We can go anywhere…do anything we want…"

Nick didn't want to succumb. He wanted Jeff to take life seriously for once, but he couldn't help melting beneath Jeff's athletic body. Jeff knew just how to break Nick, just how to move over him, where on his neck to kiss him.

"We really…_God, Jeff_…really need a better plan than…_oh don't stop_…run away and hope for the best…"

"Why?" Jeff asked, running calloused fingertips up Nick's sides, feeling him shiver with each pass. "We wouldn't be the first kids who broke away and never looked back."

"Yeah?" Nick moaned, feeling sweet tension mount in his stomach as Jeff quickened his pace. Suddenly, Nick's jeans seemed hell bent on choking the shit out of him, and he fumbled to undo the buttons on his fly. "We wouldn't be the first kids to _die_ doing it, either."

"You're so uptight, Duval," Jeff whined. "Relax and live a little."

Nick loved it when Jeff called him by his last name, and Jeff could feel just how it affected him. Nick's eyes rolled, his eyelids fluttering closed. Jeff pinned Nick's wrists above his head and moved even faster, sucking Nick's lower lip into his mouth and tugging slightly.

"Oh, Nicky," Jeff sighed into his boyfriend's mouth, "you shouldn't have started with all the heavy talk. I could have been on my knees blowing you right now."

Nick whined mournfully, imagining Jeff's talented tongue stroking him; his tight, perfect mouth sucking over him ruthlessly. Nick bucked his hips up to meet Jeff's thrusts just as a tinny voice echoed from above.

"Hey, guys," Quinn called down, "do you think you guys could get around to cumming sometime soon? I don't want to be late for calculus."

"Oh, he's almost there," Jeff called back, the smooth and cocky ring to his velvet voice doing Nick in.

"Shit!" Nick muttered, his hips stuttering up, his whole body arching in search of Jeff's warmth.

The girls watching above them howled just as Jeff came, drowning out the loud, guttural moan he always made. Jeff collapsed on top of Nick with an undignified 'oomph'.

"Alright, alright," Nick yelled, cutting through the girls' laughter. "You guys can get. We'll be out in a minute."

"Oh, boo," Santana griped, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and bounding off the bleachers. "Daddy Duval's grumpy after he cums."

"Nick's not my dad…" the boys heard Brittany say as she followed along after Santana, "…is he?"

"Don't tell her," Lauren responded in a sympathetic voice. "It would just be too cruel."

Jeff pulled a package of wipes from the inside pocket of his denim jacket and handed one to Nick. Nick cleaned himself up without another look at his boyfriend, who sat in silence looking at him with worry.

"Nicky?" Jeff started as Nick buttoned up his jeans. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Nick answered tersely. "I'm not. I'm just…"

"I meant it, you know," Jeff interrupted. He stood and walked to Nick, gathering the distracted boy into his arms. "I would run away with you. I would go anywhere with you."

"Then take your life seriously for once," Nick admonished, wrapping his arms around Jeff and hugging him, "and go to college with me."

Jeff sighed, kissing Nick on the top of the head.

"Do I get to keep the tongue piercing?"

Nick chuckled.

"Oh, you're definitely keeping that." Nick reached up to kiss his boyfriend, sucking Jeff's tongue into his mouth to feel that sinful metal barbell one last time before the bell rang and they had to return to class.


End file.
